What If
by SamanthaMorgan
Summary: What if Sam had married Jason? What if Lila had survived? What if Jason went on pretending to be Lila's father? My take on the answers inside
1. Chapter 1

She laid in the king size bed sleeping soundlessly, her hair fanned out on her pillow as the sun shone on her face lightly. It was ten o'clock in the morning. She rolled over onto her side, expecting to feel a warm body next to her. When her arms touched nothing but air, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She frowned, and sat up, her hair a mess as she looked around. The room was empty and silent. Just then, she heard little feet running towards the room. Noticing she didn't have much on, she reached down and grabbed one of her husband's shirt's off of the floor, slipping it on. She sat back with the covers around her waist just as a two year old brunette ran into the room.

"Mommy! You 'wake?" Lila Corinthos-Morgan yelled out as she jumped up on the bed.

"Yes I'm awake, angel" She laughed lightly as the little girl jumped into her arms to give her a hug.

She could still barely believe that two years ago, she gave birth to this little bundle of joy. It had been a miracle, really. A true miracle. Many times, through out the course of her pregnancy, she lost her. With the dangerous life she led, it was a surprise that she even managed to carry the baby girl to full term. Well, nearly full term. Three weeks before her due date, she had been forced into inducing labor so that she could save her baby girl's half sister. Yes, it was quite a complicated situation but it had all worked out for everyone as both girls were able to live. She honestly don't know what she would have done if her baby girl had lost her life that day. Let's not dwell on 'what if's of the past, though, because what's the point? The past is the past so leave it there.

"Daddy make beakfast" Lila grinned, brown hair going into her brown eyes.

"Is that so?" She smiled, sweeping the hair away as a piece of own fell into her face.

"Uh huh" Lila giggled, moving to sit beside her mother as more footsteps could be heard approaching.

She looked up just in time to see bright blue eyes staring back at her as the body that belonged to them headed towards her carrying a trey that had enough food on it to feed three people. A smile slowly spread on her face as she sat up a little. She had never been served breakfast in bed before. None of her former boyfriend had ever been near as romantic as her husband is. How did she get to lucky to land him? She knew the answer to that all too well. Luck and fate had been on her side when she came to Port Charles. Everything had worked to her advantage, even though it took a crazy long time for everything to get to the point it is now. It's good that she was bless with patients or she would have left a long time ago. She stayed around because she felt there was something better out there for her. She waited and sure enough, she got what was coming to her. Patience is most definitely a virtue.

"Hey sleepy head" He grinned at her, sitting the trey on the bed and sitting beside her.

She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully before she leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Hey yourself handsome"

He returned the peck on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her, putting the trey in between all three of them. She snuggled into his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, picking up the fork and smiling to her self as she took the first bite. She loved that he can cook. It's a skill that comes in handy with their marriage seeing as how she can't cook with a damn. Yes, she's not your typical woman, but it's not like she cares. She's never been one to care about being typical. Typical is boring and she certainly doesn't like to be bored.

"Don't play with your food, Lila. Eat up. You're going to see Sonny today"

The two year old wrinkled her nose up alittle and poked at the food infront of her as she sat on the bed facing her parents. "Why?"

"Because he wants to see you" She paused and took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "Plus, mommy and daddy want some time alone"

"Why?" Lila asked, reaching out and grabbing her sippy cup, drinking her juice.

"It's a special day" He spoke up, pulling his wife closer to him.

"Oh"

"Mm-hmm" She nodded, giving her daughter a smile. "Why don't you go potty while we finish eating then we'll get you ready"

"I dun gotta"

"Lila .. go" She sighed when the little girl made a protesting noise. "Please"

"If you go, we'll make sure Sonny buys you a toy" He added in, knowing that would work.

"Okay!" Lila jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Works like a charm every time" He laughed, finishing his meal minutes later.

She laughed with him as she also finished. "Hopefully it won't be another doll. She already has enough of those"

"We might need to get another toy box soon"

"He spoils her too much" She commented, pushing the trey away and curling up to him slightly, laying light kisses on his neck.

"You know Sonny .. he spoils all of his kids" He pointed out, running a hand through her hair.

"True" She nodded her head, kissing his neck a few more times before looking up at him. "What are the plans for today?"

"You'll have to wait and see" He looked down at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're evil" She pouted playfully for a moment before leaning up and kissing his lips.

"But you love me anyway" He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss just slightly.

"Mm yes I do" She mumbled into the kiss, pulling away seconds later with a smile. "Go check on her while I get dressed"

He nodded his head and kissed her once more before getting off the bed and leaving the room. She watched his treating form for a moment before she got up from the bed, his shirt hanging off of her like a night gown. Leaving it one for the moment, she moved over to their closet and pulled out clothes to put on. She slid on a pair of old jeans then a light blue tub top. She grabbed her brush and run it though her hair, smiling as she heard giggles erupting from the hallway. She set the brush down and moved out of the room slowly, peeking her head out into the hallway. She smiled even more at the sight infront of her; her husband tackling their little girl as he held her up. It was the cutest sight she's ever seen.

Lila, seeing her, began reaching for her, giggling still as she tried to stop her father from tickling her. "'Top it"

"Lila .. what do you say when asking someone to do something?" She reminded her as she walked forward.

"'Top it, please" The little girl corrected herself and as soon she did, he put her back to the ground. "Thanch you"

"You ready to go see Sonny?" She asked as she picked her daughter up and held her on her hip.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go then" She smiled, taking her husbands hand in hers as they walked out the door of their pent house.

The journey to Sonny's was not long. Infact, it was all of two seconds, as he was right across the hall. It was very convenient to not only live in the same as him, but also on the same floor. It made taking Lila to see him all the most easier. Putting the little girl down, she let her run to the door of Sonny's pent house, knocking on the door.

"SONNY! Lemme in"

She chuckled lightly and leaned on her husband as they waited for the door to opened. She found it adorable how the little said her father's name. They taught her to call him by his name because, for the sake of people finding out that she was his daughter, it was safer. She would grew up knowing Jason as her father and Sonny as his best friend. It worked well for everyone; Jason would finally get the family he's always wanted, as would she, and Sonny would be able to see his daughter grow up as well as be an active part in her life without anyone knowing that she is his daughter. It was the perfect situation.

"Sonn -- " The door opened and her eyes lit up as looked up at him. "Hi!"

"Hey, there's my favorite little girl" Sonny grinned, picking her up and spun her around once.

She smiled as her baby girl giggled. She detached herself from her other half for a moment and approached his former lover. "Thanks for watching her today. I defiantly owe you"

"No you don't" Sonny shook his head, putting his daughter down and looking up at her. "You know I don't mind watching her"

"Well thanks just the same" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She moved back to her soulmate and looked back to Sonny when something dawned on her. "We told her you'd buy her a toy because she went potty this morning"

Sonny chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll see what I can do"

"Something other than a doll. She has enough of those" She reminded him with a smile.

The mob boss nodded once more and the father daughter team disappeared into living room.

She reached out and shut the door before she turned back to her husband. "So we got the breakfast in bed take care of, so what's next?"

"How about a nice boat ride around the bay?" He wrapped an arm around her as they headed towards the elevator. "And then a nice lunch on the open waters"

"Perfect" She smiled, leaning on him as they walked in and started going down. "I get to drive the boat, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my salvage princess"

"That's salvage queen to you" She nudged him, leaning up and giving him a light kiss.

The elevator dinged and they walked out into the warm New York air, ready to begin their day together.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening a door, he moved out into the fresh air, guiding her by her hand. The weather was beautiful, warm with slightly crisp air and light wind blowing. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He steps stopped for a moment as he admired the scene infront of him. He did a good job if he must say so himself. A smiled to himself for a moment then turned his attention to wife as she spoke up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He laughed lightly, pulling her forward to walk once more.

She pouted lightly and tripped ailttle. "I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not, I've got you" He reassured her, his hand moving to touch the middle of her back lightly.

She had to smile hearing those words. They comforted her to no end. Years ago, she wouldn't have thought it was possible that one person could be her constant. Her voice of reason. Her best friend. Her better half. The love of her life. Love? That used to be such a joke to her. Love was something she never thought she's never find. She was sure that she was going to be forever stuck in the rhelm of unhealthy relationships where she was both used and abused all the time. Sure, that is, until she met him. It wasn't love at first sight, though. Far from it actually. She remembered for the first few months after she had ageeded marry him so her daughter could have a father, and even way before that when she first met him, she hated him. Oh man did she hate him. She doesn't even how she began to tolerate him and eventually love him. It sort of just started happening one day. Life has a way of surprising you like that.

As she noticed they stopped walking and she felt him move away from her, she spoke up."Are we there yet -- "

He cut her off, knowing she was going to ask that infamous 'are we there yet' question. "Yes we are"

She reached up and ripped the blind fold off like a kid would rip wrapping paper off a present. She had never been very good at being patient when it came to surprises and presents. Her mouth fell agape as her eyes took in the beauty around her. They were on the roof the apartment building they lived in, only it didn't look at all like a roof should. Infact, it looked more like a romantic backdrop for a Shakespeare play; there were candles all around and on a table for two, there were placed delicious plates of food. There was even soft music playing in the background. It seemed like a scene from one of her dreams. Wait, she was dreaming? Quick, someone pinch her.

"Y'know .. " She started as she turned to him and spoke as-a-matter-of-factly, her one hand on her hip. "If you told me the day was going to end like this, I would have picked out more approiate clothes this morning" She looked down at what she as wearing then she looked back up at him. "This hardly qualifies as evening wear"

"It may not qualify, but I don't care" He grabbed her hand once more and led her towards the table. "I like you just the way you are. You don't need to get dolled up to be beautiful"

"You want in my pants, don't you?" She teased him as he pulled out her chair. She smiled and leaned in, giving him a small kiss before sitting down. "Thank you"

"Such a crud lady you are" He laughed, sitting down across from her.

"Lady?" She looked around for a moment, her eyes landing back on his second later. "I don't see any lady around"

He could only grin and shake his head at that, his foot lightly touching hers as he began to eat. She smirked at him and sipped off her shoes, running her socked foot on his ankle discreetly as she also began eating. Their playful game of footsie continued as they remised of events that occurred over the past few years; mob wars, shoot outs, attacks. It's a wonder with everything that happened how they're both alive. It might have something to do with the fact that they're both fighters who don't give up. Maybe that's why they get along so well.

Putting down his fork, he stood up from the table and turned to her, putting out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

She looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow for a moment before she looked up at him and smiled softly. "I guess"

She put her fork down and took his hand, letting him pull her up. She went into his warm embrace without question as he wrapped his arms around her and they began swaying to the music. She sighed lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. It was at times like this that she hated being short. The hate never stayed long, though, because after being in his arms for a minute, she appricated how well they fit together and she doesn't mind being short. She doesn't mind at all. For what seemed like hows, the two crime doing duo danced quietly until he pulled away a little and tipped her chin up so her brown eyes were looking up at him.

"Happy anniversary" He whispered out softly, running a hand through her hair, resting his hand on her cheek as he gazed down at her.

"Happy anniversary" She whispered back, snacking her arms up around his neck.

She stood up on her tipy toes and closed the gap between their lips, giving him a loving yet passionate kiss. He retaliated with just as much passion as he pulled her petite body towards her. Somehow, in the mist of their heated passion, they managed to keep swaying slowly to the music, even though it was apparent they could not hear it anymore. They were paying attention to nothing going on around them. They were only focused on each other. As their kisses deepened, it started to rain lightly. Even at this they did not pull away. If anything, it fueled them more as his hand slipped up the back of her top. Once it started raining cats and dogs, though, they pulled away with a laugh.

"We'd better get inside before we catch a cold" He ran his fingers through her mess of brown hair that was now wet.

"I don't know about you, but I want to get out of these wet clothes" She stepped away from him and gave him a wink.

"I'm right with you" He grinned at her, letting her grab his hand and pull him towards the door to go back down stairs.

"I know I told Sonny he could have Lila for the night for a reason" She spoke as she pressed the bottom for the elevator.

As soon as they were in, she roughly pushed him back against a wall and began placing kissing all over him. What a long night this was going to be. In this case, though, long is good. Long is defiantly good.


End file.
